Memoriza el agua
by staga
Summary: Gray vuelve a tratar a Juvia de forma fría e indiferente. Cierto mago de un gremio antes enemigo de Fairy Tail aprovechará para acercarse a la maga de agua y así hacer rabiar a su antiguo rival. Este fic participa en el evento: "Rivales en el amor para Gray" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction


_**Este es un one-shot para un grupo de Facebook.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "**_ **SUPER BIG ANIVERSARY PARTY** _ **" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

* * *

\- ¡Gray-sama! ¡Gray-sama! - corre una alegre y joven maga de pelo azul, largo y liso, hacia un joven de pelo corto y oscuro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - refunfuñó el joven sin detener el paso.

\- Juvia se preguntaba si a Gray-sama le gustaría ir a tomar algo a alguna taberna o cafetería de la ciudad. - decía tímidamente cruzando sus dedos.

\- Paso -

\- ¡¿Eh?! Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama a la nueva cafetería que han abierto en Magnolia junto al puerto. - El peli-negro paró en seco y cerró por un momento sus ojos.

\- Mmmm...Sigo pasando. - siguió caminando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

\- Eres malo Gray-sama. -

\- Lo siento Juvia pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir contigo a ese sitio que dices. Adiós. - El joven mago se fue.

La maga de agua suspiró triste.

\- Gray sama, ¿No ibas a dar una respuesta a Juvia? - dijo para sí misma y caminó por donde había venido.

Una figura estaba de pie encima de un tejado.

\- Interesante, puede que me vuelva a divertir contigo mi querido Gray Fullbuster. Estas dejando ir a un precioso recuerdo. - decía siguiendo con la mirada a la maga de agua.

 _Esa misma tarde en el gremio de Fairy Tail..._

Los grandes portones del gremio se abren de par en par para dejar entrar a cuatro integrantes de un poderos gremio.

\- ¡NATSU-SAN! - gritaba un musculoso rubio con una cicatriz en una de sus cejas. - ¡Esta vez te pienso ganar!

\- Eso está más que claro. Sting-kun ha entrenado mucho últimamente. - decía un Exceed con aspecto de lobo.

\- Froch está de acuerdo - decía un adorable Exceed verde con un traje de rana rosa.

Todos en el gremio se giraron para ver a cuatro de los integrantes del gremio Saberthood, entre ellos el actual maestro Sting, uno de los Dragones Gemelos.

\- Cuando tú quieras Sting- decía el Dragón Slayer de fuego mientras crujía sus nudillos.

\- No te confíes demasiado, Natsu no ha parado de entrenar desde la batalla con Álvarez. - presumía Happy, un Exceed de color azul.

Ambos se miraban retando. Mientras Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Happy y Charle se acercaban a saludar.

\- Si Gajeel-san también quiere pelear estoy encantado de pelear contra él. - estaba vez quien hablaba era el otro de los Dragones Gemelos, un mago con el pelo negro que tapaba uno de sus ojos, además de una cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz de un lado a otro.

\- Nunca me preguntes si quiero pelear porque la respuesta es siempre si - reía el Dragón Slayer de hierro.

\- Erza...veo que nuestros muchachos quieren iniciar una pelea, podríamos volver a empezar la batalla que dejamos a medias hace tiempo. - sugería Minerva, la maga más poderosa de su gremio.

\- No estaría mal. - aceptó la pelirroja.

\- No veo a Laxus por aquí, ¿acaso se ha acobardado nada más verme entrar por la puerta? - dijo Olga.

\- Que creído te lo tienes y eso que Jura te venció de un solo golpe - Laxus apareció detrás de él.

-Hola Yukino - saludaba Lucy a la invocadora de espíritus celestiales de Saberthood.

\- hola Lucy-san. - Wendy. Charle y Levy también la saluda. - Hola chicas - sonríe.

\- Vamos a sentarnos antes de es que estos seis empiecen una pelea - sugirió Levy.

\- Si creo que será lo mejor - está vez habló una Exceed de color blanco. Las cuatro magas y el Exceed se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas vacías del gremio.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí, Yukino-san? - preguntaba una pequeña maga cazadora de dragones.

\- Queríamos hacerles una visita, desde la batalla contra Álvarez no nos hemos vuelto a ver. -

\- Es verdad, eso fue hace dos meses, ¿verdad? - Lucy intentaba recordar. Yukino asintió.

\- ¿Y solo habéis venido vosotros cinco? - Preguntó Levy.

\- No, hemos venido los seis. Rufus-san se fue a buscar un libro a la biblioteca de Magnolia. – explicó la albina. – Quería aprender un nuevo ataque de un libro antes de volverse a enfrentar a Gray-san. -

\- Pues ahora mismo Gray no está en el gremio. – contestó Lucy.

\- ¿no?-

\- No. Gray-san se fue pero no dijo a donde. – respondió Wendy.

\- Juvia está con él así que a saber. – resopló Lucy.

\- ¿Acaso están saliendo? – preguntó curiosa Yukino. Wendy negó con la cabeza.

\- Aún no. – puso Lucy una mano en su mejilla cargando su peso en ella. – Se suponía que Gray iba darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos después de la batalla de Álvarez, pero ya han pasado dos meses y aún no le ha dicho nada. –

\- Juvia está un poco desesperada. – aclaró Levy. – Ha estado esperando mucho tiempo y cuando por fin va a recibir una respuesta tiene que seguir esperando. – suspiró.

\- Los chicos son idiotas. – bufó Charle.

\- Puede que Gray-san aún no se haya decidido. – intentó suavizar la pequeña maga de pelo azul oscuro.

\- Lo dudo, Gray suele ser muy directo. – suspiró la maga rubia.

\- Hey, ¿de qué habláis? – dijo Erza acercándose con Minerva a la mesa donde estaban las cuatro magas.

\- Lucy, Levy, Charle y Wendy-san me estaban diciendo que Gray-san aún no ha dado una respuesta a Juvia-san sobre sus sentimientos. – explicó Yukino.

\- ¿Juvia? – Preguntó Minerva - ¿Es esa maga de agua de la batalla naval de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?

\- ¡Exacto! – exclamó Levy.

\- Ese maldito Gray, me las va a pagar. – levantó el puño Erza. – La pobre Juvia esperando a su respuesta y el divirtiéndose por ahí.

\- Tranquila Erza – intentó calmarla Lucy.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que tenía que haberle dado una respuesta? – preguntó Minerva.

\- Dos meses. – respondió Levy.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo. –

\- Demasiado – dijo Lucy.

\- Puede que todavía no se había decidido. –

\- Eso he dicho yo, Minerva-san. – dijo Wendy.

\- Pero aun así. Juvia lleva declarándose a Gray desde que llegó al gremio. – aclaró la invocadora de espíritus celestiales de pelo rubio.

\- Pues menudo maleducado. Si no quieres salir con alguien lo normal es decir que no. –

\- Bueno también es verdad que Juvia se comporta con él como si fuera una acosadora. – dijo Levy. Todas menos las magas de Saberthood asintieron. - Pero en todo caso, si a Gray no lo gusta Juvia podría decirle que no y fin de la historia, no veo a Juvia que le vaya a seguir acosando cuando claramente la hayan rechazado. –

\- No sé yo…- dudó Charle.

Las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir, esta vez la anteriormente nombrada entraba al gremio, su expresión contaba otra vez lo que siempre pasa, Gray quería estar solo.

\- ¡Hola Juvia-san! – exclamó Wendy con una sonrisa intentando animarla.

\- Hola – saludó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Levy, aunque todas las magas del gremio de Fairy Tail que en ese momento estaban aquella mesa sabían lo que había pasado.

\- A Juvia no le pasa nada. – dijo cabizbaja.

\- No mientas Juvia, es lo de siempre, ¿verdad? – juvia asintió.

\- Tú tranquila – consoló Erza poniéndose a su lado y pasando un brazo detrás de ella abrazándola. – Seguro que mañana Gray ya por fin te dirá su respuesta.

\- Si – dijeron a la vez el resto de magas.

\- Sino ya me preocuparé personalmente de que lo haga – Erza volvió a levantar su puño. Sus ojos echaban fuego.

\- Entonces será mejor que te acompañe seguro que yo si seré capaz de hacerlo. – chuleó Minerva.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – La pelirroja encaró a Minerva.

\- Haya paz, haya paz – Lucy intentó separarlas.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – gritaron a la vez la maga de re-equipamiento y la maga de especio, asustando a Lucy.

\- En todo caso siempre te puedes enamorar de otro – sugirió la gata.

-¡Charle! – la pequeña cazadora de dragones la riñó.

\- ¿Lyon-san no estaba colado por ti? – preguntó la maga de las letras.

\- Juvia no puede hacerle eso a Gray-sama. Juvia agradece la atención de Lyon-sama, pero Juvia no puede enamorarse de Lyon-sama – dijo la maga de agua con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – No. No puede.

\- Mentirosa – Levy se puso a su lado. – Te gusta Lyon.

\- N-No –

Lucy se puso a su lado también.

\- No mientas. –

\- ¡Juvia no miente! –

\- Tampoco es necesario que sea ese tal Lyon – explicó Yukino. – Hay muchos hombres en Magnolia y en Fiore. Seguro que algún día te encontrarás con el elegido. – El resto de magas, excepto Erza y Minerva que seguían enfrentándose, asintieron.

\- Está bien – suspiró – Juvia se lo pensará, aunque seguirá esperando la respuesta de Gray-sama. –

Una presencia se hizo en el grupo de magas.

\- El hielo y el agua son compatibles, solo si el hielo cede en derretirse. – recitó Rufus, otro mago de Saberthood especializado en la memoria, que vestía como si fuera un noble.

\- ¡Rufus! – Exclamó Yukino.

\- Ya he vuelto mi querida Yukino. Lo siento, recuerdo que me tomó algo más de tiempo memorizar el libro. – se quitó el sombrero para disculparse dejando ver su larga, lisa y dorada melena que dejó a la maga de agua un poco embobada, pero pronto volvió en sí.

\- No pasa nada Rufus. –

\- Bueno, recuerdo que estaban conversando sobre un mal de amores, ¿no es cierto? –

\- Así es – comenzó a explicar Levy. – Estábamos aconsejando a Juvia sobre qué debe de hacer si Gray por fin no la da una respuesta. – Rufus se giró a la maga de agua.

\- Recuerde este gran consejo mi querida Juvia. La gente con el corazón más helado es la que más tarde en deshacerse, pero cuando el fuego nunca se apaga, pero hay corazones que nacen helados y seguirán helado hasta que mueran. – Juvia bajó la cabeza. – No digo que Gray Fullbuster naciera con el corazón helado, pero recuerdo que en los Grandes Juegos le dedicó un ataque lleno de amor y que perdió una de las pruebas por su obsesión con él, así que eso me hace memorizar que el problema no es reciente.

\- Así es – dijo en un suspiro. Le dolía la verdad.

\- Lo siento si mis recuerdos le han hecho sufrir señorita Juvia.

\- No tiene que preocuparse de la tristeza de Juvia, ya que Juvia entiende sus palabras y sabe que llevan razón.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces la señorita Juvia aceptará que le invite a un café? Me gustaría memorizar un momento así. – sonrió.

\- Rufus-san no tiene por qué invitar a Juvia a nada, ella lo perdona. –

\- Pero sino ese recuerdo no se irá de mi memoria y me sentiría mal, solo será un rato. – dirigió su vista hacia el grupo de magos que se estaban pelando. – Por lo que estoy memorizando no tardaremos mucho en irnos.

\- Entonces está bien, Juvia acepta. –sonríe.

\- Memorizaré esa sonrisa muy bien. – guiñó el ojo, eso hizo que Juvia se sonrojara levemente. Rufus hizo una reverencia.

\- Las damas primero. – Juvia anonadada fue hacia las puertas del gremio para salir de éste, Rufus la siguió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Rufus-san es todo un caballero. – sonrió Wendy.

\- No me fiaría mucho de su caballerosidad. – gruñó Charle.

\- ¡Charle! –

Juvia y Rufus se fueron a la nueva cafetería que estaba en el puerto.

\- ¡Este café está delicioso! – exclamó la maga de pelo azul.

\- Memorizaré este aroma. – dijo el mago de la memoria oliendo el café. Juvia dirigió su mirada al café con un toque de tristeza.

\- Juvia querría haber ido a este café con Gray-sama. –

\- Recuerdos que nunca se formaron. Señorita Loxar, estoy seguro que algún día un memorizará un hermoso recuerdo del Señor Fullbuster y usted en esta cafetería. – dio un sorbo al café.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio Rufus-san? – ya volvía a estar alegre.

\- Sí estoy seguro, lo recordaré. –

\- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad hacía Juvia, ella estará siempre agradecida con usted. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Rufus dirigió la mirada detrás de ella.

\- Gray – susurró. – El plan está saliendo como lo recordaba. – pensó.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué le pasa Rufus-san? - giró hacia detrás suya- ¿Acaso Gray-sama está detrás…- no pudo terminar la frase, ni ver si aquel mago de hielo que ella anhelaba ver se encontraba detrás suya, ya que Rufus la cogió de la mano e hizo que lo mirase. Se levantó de la mesa y se quitó el sombrero.

\- Querida Juvia. – empezó a recitar. - Aún recuerdo cuando nuestros gremios eran enemigos hace casi dos años, como peleábamos por ser el gremio más poderoso. Nuestro corazón latía por el fervor de la batalla, en aquel campo de combate los recuerdos se creaban memorizando en nuestras mentes como el pálpito de nuestros corazones indicaba nuestros movimientos. En aquella lucha los sentimientos se creaban, se decían y se rechazan haciendo que fuesen malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Pero qué narices? – decía en sus pensamientos. Gray veía como aquella persona que tiempo atrás fue su enemigo y hoy en día había pasado algo más que dos palabras estaba junto a la que por una parte consideraba insoportable, pero que, por otro lado no podía vivir sin ella. - ¿Qué están haciendo? – miró el cartel de la cafetería. – Ésta es la cafetería nueva a la que quería ir Juvia…- se acercó un poco a ellos intentando no ser visto, cosa tonta, ya que había sido visto por el mago de Saberthood.

Un año después volvíamos a luchar, esta vez como amigos frente a un enemigo común y mortal. Pero había algo que nadie recordaba un sentimiento que se creó el año anterior en una férrea batalla, entre dos personas se podían haber surgido bellos recuerdos. En aquel último encuentro tampoco se vieron durante la lucha pero sí después en la celebración de una gloriosa victoria que todo Fiore recordará.

\- Menuda chapa le está contando – reía para sí mismo apiadándose de su amiga. – Aunque creo saber por dónde van las cosas. - gruñó

\- Por eso mi querida Juvia…-

\- ¡¿Mi querida Juvia?! –pensaba. - ¡TENGO QUE DETENER ESTO! – gritaba en su mente.

Salió de su escondite intentando impedir aquella, que él creía, proposición de amor.

\- ¡SUELTALÁ! – separó la mano de Rufus de la de Juvia.

\- ¡Gray-sama! – se sorprendió la maga de agua.

\- Señor Fullbuster – decía el mago de la memoria haciéndose el sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gray-sama? – Gray agarraba la mano de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con mi compañera Rufus? – ignoró la pregunta que le había hecho.

\- Sólo estaba tomando un café con ella como disculpo a un comentario que recuerdo haberla hecho sentirse triste. –

\- Eso es cierto Gray-sama, Rufus-san solo estaba siendo amable con Juvia.

\- ¿Y toda esa palabrería que estabas diciendo? ¿Acaso no estabas diciéndola que la querías? – Juvia se sonrojó. Gray vio su sonrojo.

\- Yo no recuerdo eso, y si me deja terminar lo que estaba diciendo lo entenderá y memorizará.

\- ¡¿eh?! –

-Recuerdo muy bien por donde iba.- Rufus se aclaró la garganta.- Por eso mi querida Juvia desearía que Gray y tú pudieran ser mis amigos, ya que aquellos malos sentimientos son recuerdos que deberían olvidarse. – se puso su sobrero.

\- ¡¿ya está?! – preguntó nervioso el mago de hielo.

\- Así es. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo que tenía que decir. –

-Y-yo…e-esto – Gray no sabía dónde meterse. Juvia por su parte estaba sorprendida. Echa un lío más bien. – L-lo siento. – se disculpó el mago de hilo arrepentido.

\- No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Creo que aún recuerdo aquel sentimiento que has tenido hace un momento. – ambos magos le miraron con atención. – Yo una vez también estuve celoso de que un hombre intentara quitarme a la persona que quería. Lo recuerdo muy bien. – sonrió pícaramente.

El color rojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Gray. Juvia si antes estaba echa un lío, ahora lo estaba aún más.

\- ¿Gray-sama? –

\- E-e-es-esto-o y-yo…- tartamudeaba.

\- Será mejor que este culto caballero se vaya. – hizo una reverencia – Me ha gustado tomar un café con usted señorita Loxar. Ya nos veremos. – empezó el paso.

\- ¡Rufus-san!- le llamó la peli-azul. Éste se giró.

\- ¿Pasa algo señorita Loxar?-

\- Juvia quería decirle que Gray-sama y ella estarán encantados de ser su amigo. –

\- Lo memorizaré muy bien. - se fue con una gran sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

La maga de agua vio como se fue el que antes era su enemigo y que ahora era su amigo.

\- ¿Gray-sama? – volvió a llamar al mago de hielo. Éste reacción y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el suelo con calor en las mejillas. Cogió aire, agarró la otra mano de la maga, se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¡J-juvia! – se aclaró la garganta, aquel tono de voz sonó muy infantil cosa que hizo que la maga de agua riese, aunque intentó no hacerlo por respeto.

Aquella risa suavizó los latidos del corazón de Gray.

\- Juvia…hace dos meses te dijo que después de la batalla con Álvarez iba a darte una respuesta, ya que, quería aclarar mis pensamientos. –

\- Así es Gray-sama. –

\- Al final me ha tomado más tiempo. –

\- Juvia lo sabe. –

\- La verdad he sido un tonto, porque sabía la respuesta, pero no he sido capaz de decírtela, encima he hecho que sufrieras más con mi rechazo. Pero la verdad Juvia es que yo… - Gray se cortó, seguía siendo incapaz de decírselo, seguí siendo incapaz de decirla que la ama, que la quería en sus brazos, en sus labios, que la quería para siempre.

Ella seguía mirándolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Le estaba mirando con aquellos ojos cristalinos, del color azul del cielo, del mar, del agua helada de los estanques. La luz en ese instante lo hacía resaltar. Quería seguir mirándolos, pero había una cosa que quería más hacer.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella entrecerrando los ojos, su alientos se mezclaban e indicaban que el espacio era más corto, Gray era quien se acercaba y Juvia la que se sorprendía, poco a poco se fue más acercando hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Los ojos de la peli-azul se abrieron como platos, el color rojo se subió a su rostro. Gray esperaba la reacción de ella, estaba esperando.

\- Que raro, conociendo a Juvia me estaría correspondiendo. – pensaba. Pronto notó un tirón que procedía de sus manos. Abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus manos para ver como la maga quería zafarse de su agarre. – Así que después de todo no quiere estar conmigo. – Un sentimiento de tristeza y enfado empezaba a subir hasta su cabeza. Al final la peli-azul soltó una de sus manos. – Fin del juego. – estaba a punto de separar sus labios de los de ella, pero notó como una mano se ponía en su espalda pasando por debajo de uno de su brazos trayéndolo hacía ella, intensificando el beso. Ahora el sorprendido era él. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de ella, pero éstos estaban cerrados, estaba disfrutando de aquel beso. – tonto. – se decía a sí mismo. El beso poco a poco iba siendo cada vez más fugaz. Soltó la otra mano de ella para poder abrazarla, para poder sentir su calor, para poder decir aquello que quería haberla dicho y no dijo hace tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que este one-shota ganará?**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Adios XD**


End file.
